Drunken mistakes
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Prussia may have had too much to drink making him dosomething that Arthur finds hard to forgive him for. England refuses to speak to him or look at him and makes him sleep on the couch. Will Prussia earn back England's trust and win back his heart? Or will he forever be known as the ex-boyfriend who cheated on him?


**Drunken Mistakes**

 _Merry Christmas mieu I hope you enjoy_

 _Done for rarepair secret Santa._

* * *

I placed an arm over my eyes as I lay on the couch.

It was currently the middle of the night, the moon shone through the window and lit up the room, just enough for me to see the majority of things.

My toes peaked through the thin blanket that did nothing to keep me warm, and the wind and rain bashed against the window, becoming annoying rather quickly.

Apart from that it was quiet.

Extremely quiet.

I sighed and rolled onto my side.

How could it have gotten to this? How could I let myself do that to Arthur when all he did was take care of me when I was ill or clean my finger and bandage it when I nearly chop the whole thing off with a knife?

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I thought back to what happened.

*A week earlier*

"PROST!" I lifted my glass.

"PROST!" They returned the gesture.

I laugh with the men and women in the bar, I had promised them the next round of drinks were on me.

I chugged the glass of beer and let out a satisfying sigh as I slammed the glass against the table, "Ein weiteres Bier Barkeeper!"

The man nodded and slid another drink down the bar.

I caught the glass with ease even though I couldn't see further than my hand in front of me.

I chugged it down as well, chuckled and slammed it on the counter.

"Hallo gut aussehend."

I turned to the lady? No, Man. Definitely Man. But then again- No, those are boobs, definitely a lady.

I give a sloppy crooked smile, "Hallo schöne." I slurred my reply, but she just laughed at my slurred speech.

From what I could tell she had blond hair and straight white teeth with pink full lips. She was just a little smaller than me, and she was skinny. Her eyes were emerald coloured. She reminds me of Arthur.

Wait...

Maybe she is Arthur? Maybe I just thought he had boobs? Because then again, I can barely see anything.

I wrap my arm around her waist and rested my forehead against hers? No I'm pretty sure this is Arthur. I wrap my arm around his waist and rested my forehead against his.

He smiled, leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed back, but it was rather odd. It tasted like he was wearing a type of...cherry lip gloss? Is this Arthur?

I pulled back and smiled, but creased my eyebrows in confusion, "Ist die Kirsche Lippenstift Lipgloss?"

Arthur giggled? and kissed me again. I shrugged and just decided that Arthur was in a good mood, and just decided to wear Cherry lip gloss, for some strange reason or another.

I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pushed him up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we continued to kiss.

His hands trailed to my forearms and mine slip past the small of his back till I reached his ass. I squeezed and he broke the kiss to slap my arm and laughed as he told me to stop.

I laughed and moved my mouth to his neck to kiss it before reaching his mouth again. "Ich wusste nicht, könnten Sie diese sexy, Arthur sein."

His face suddenly became red and angry, "Arthur?! Wer ist Arthur ?!"

I looked at him confused, "Du bist Arthur."

I felt him slap me across my face and push me harshly away before storming off.

I was stunned and didn't realize what was happening till something (or more like someone) grabbed me from behind.

"What do you think you're doing with my Girlfriend?!"

My eyes widened at the words "My Girlfriend."

I looked up at the taller man, and he gave me a look of fury. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bared.

Oh shit.

I gave a panicked look, not that I couldn't take him on and win, but right now it took all my concentration and strength to continue to stand on my two feet. "Look dude, I didn't know this was your Girlfriend, I thought it was my boyfriend."

His face only contorted into further anger and it was going red. "Nice try, but if you think you can get away with this without being beaten to death, then you have another thing coming." He raised his arm and balled his hand into a fist.

I watched it at high speed hit me on the nose and cause me to plummet to the ground with such force that I think I broke my arm. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of me. I tried to hit him back, but my body was to weak, too much fucking alcohol.

I curled into myself, knowing that there was nothing I could do about it now.

Suddenly there was no weight on my body, no pain, no shouts or cheers towards the guy hitting me. Just...nothing.

I look up and squint my eyes trying to figure out who the blurry figures are.

I'm suddenly being pulled up to my feet, "C'mon let's get out of here."

I could recognize that voice and accent anywhere. It was one, that I now realize, that girl did not have.

"Arthur?"

"Shut up. I don't want to here you say anything to me." The voice was calm.

That in itself sent a shiver down my spine.

Because when Arthur was Angry and I mean angry to the point where he was passed arguing for a day or two and then it was like nothing happened.

No. This was much worse.

He was angry calm.

He would refuse to speak to me for at least 2 months

"So you saw huh?" I asked quietly.

He said nothing. And because he was so quiet he gave me my answer.

I hung my head and followed after him as he dragged me back to his house, clutching my hand tightly as if he were afraid of losing me.

After about ten minutes we reached his two story house. We walked inside and he locked the door behind us.

During the walk my body sobered up pretty fast, and my vision became clearer when I realized the reality of the situation.

We stood there quietly for a couple of minutes, as I decided it was no place of mine to speak.

I hear Arthur sigh behind me and watch as he walks past me to the bottom of the stairs that were on the right wall a little way in front of the door. "Why?" His voice was quiet and it wavered slightly.

I didn't reply.

"WHY?!" He shouts and I can tell that he is crying as he stands his back facing me.

"I-I...I..." I trail off not coming up with a good excuse. There is nothing I can tell him in this instance.

It was silent apart from Arthur's ragged breaths. Arthur then swallows and begins to speak, "I need...I need sometime to think. You can...sleep on the couch for the rest of the week Gilbert. I can't stand seeing your face right now."

I watch him run up the stairs his right arm over his eyes and his left one clutching his heart.

And this is how I ended up here. Revelling in my own self pity and letting the tears fall down my face like Arthur has been doing all night.

'I hurt Arthur.' It rings in my head painfully.

I'm such a disgusting human being.

I bite my lip as the rain outside hits the window harder. That must mean Arthur's awake and crying. I tighten my hands into fists.

I need to go upstairs and apologies.

I don't expect him to forgive me today, or ever, but I want to let him know I'm sorry.

Quickly giving myself reassurance, I throw my legs off the side of the couch and stand up.

I walk upstairs silently so as to not alert Arthur. Not yet anyway.

I reach his door at the end of the hall, I could hear him sobbing. I bit my lip once more and wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks.

It is not the time to be crying when you caused all this mess and your boyfriend (maybe ex) is crying about the pain you caused him.

I lift my shaking hand and take a deep breath calming myself as I grip the door handle. Once I deem myself as ready as I possibly will ever be, I push open the door and the sobbing immediately stops.

I start shaking, but I push myself forward towards the bed. There's no point backing out now.

I walk over to the king size bed and I sit beside Arthur's head. His back faces me and he's trying to pretend he's asleep, but I can see his body shaking as he tries to contain his sobbing.

I place a hand on his shoulder and he immediately tenses under my touch. I ignore the new tense atmosphere and find my voice as I try to speak. "Arthur?"

Silence follows and I know he isn't going to reply anytime soon. "I know you're awake, but I don't expect you to reply to anything I say." Good start. Now just for the rest of it.

"I...I know you don't want to see me right now, but I have something I would like to say to you. I...I want to say that I'm...I'm sorry." A sharp intake of breath. "I don't expect you to forgive me today, tomorrow or ever. I don't expect our relationship to be fine after this. But I just want to let you know that I will still love you no matter the decision you make." I move my hand down his arm and grasp his hand before leaning over and placing a soft and gentle kiss on his head. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Arthur. I know I'm one of the only people you trust and I broke that trust. If I could, I would take everything I did the other night back."

Arthur just continued to lay there, hand and body still and tense. He makes no move to speak or turn to hug me and say I'm forgiven. I smile sadly at my own prediction.

I slide my hand away from his and I stand, I walk to the door before grasping the handle tightly once more. "Love you Arthur, Goodnight." I open the door and close it behind me softly.

I start to walk away from the door, but eventually start slowing down, till I reached a full stop.

It was then I let the tears fall heavily down my face. I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs, but it really didn't do much.

I ruined everything because of my Alcoholic obsession.

I bury my face into my hands and continue to sob, I knew there was nothing I could do, but it still hurt knowing that Arthur was going to leave me no matter what.

I then feel arms wrap around my waist and a head buries itself into my back. I hesitantly place my hands on top of his and rub my thumbs over the back of his hands.

"You idiot," His voice was quiet and raspy, making my guilt even worse. "I already forgave you."

My heart suddenly lightens and the weight on my shoulders disappears. Tears continue to stream down my face, but I laugh in happiness. Turning around I lift him high up in the air And spin him.

He grips onto my shoulders and screams for me to put him down.

I place him down, lean forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He hesitates, but return the kiss with as much force.

Arthur was the first to pull back and he looks shyly up at me before tilting his head to the ground. "I...I want to-to...to say...say..." He trails off and bites his bottom lip.

I place my hand under his chin and lift it up to face me, "What is it liebe?"

He looks off to the side and I click my tongue, "You're going to have to look at me if you want me to listen."

He looks at me and his cheeks go slightly pink, "I want to say that...that I love you too."

I smile and peck him on the lips. I then wrap both my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He slaps my arm, "Shut up you git."

I laugh and he just scowls, I move back and I grab his hand and pull him towards the bedroom.

I lay down on the bed and Arthur followed suit. We faced each other and I let a smile grace my lips. I kiss Arthur's forehead. And he snuggles up against my chest and I hug him in return.

"I Love you, Gilbert." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

I ran my hand through his golden locks before laying my head on top of his. "I love you too, Arthur."

I could feel him smiling into the crook of my neck, his warm breath calming me.

I laid there awake as Arthur slept peacefully beside me for what seemed like forever.

The wind and rain was now gone, it no longer battered against the window. The moon shone in the starry night and it illuminated us, making Arthur's smile possibly shine even brighter.

I close my eyes and kiss the crown of his head before slowly slipping into a calming sleep while planning the breakfast that'll make him tomorrow and maybe I'll take him out to that Tea and Coffee shop he's been wanting to go to for a month now, and what about that restaurant he's been hinting at.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

I glance down at him one more time before falling asleep, our hearts beating in sync as the moon watches over us and it tells us everything is going to be alright.

* * *

 _I hope everyone has a great Christmas!_

 _-signed The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


End file.
